Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensing structure and, in particular, to an anti-interference touch sensing structure.
Related Art
Recently, the touch technology has been widely applied to common consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA, GPS, hand-held PC and UMPC (ultra mobile PC). The touch technology can be applied to the display panel in multiple manners. For example, a touch panel is attached to the display panel, i.e. the out-cell type, or the touch sensing units are directly formed on the display panel, which is the embedded type and can be divided into on-cell type and in-cell type. However, the conventional touch sensing structure suffered the problem of a decreasing product yield.
A conventional touch sensing structure includes a substrate and a plurality of touch sensing units. The touch sensing units are disposed on the substrate and used to generate electric signals by sensing the touch of users, and therefore the touch coordinates of the user can be obtained after the electric signal process. However, since there is the interval just of 10 μm˜30 μm between the touch sensing units, the adjacent touch sensing units will be easily short-circuited when particles fall down or scratches happen during the process. As a result, the malfunction of the touch product may happen and the product yield will be decreased.
Therefore, it is important to provide an anti-interference touch sensing structure whereby the above-mentioned short circuit problems can be solved and the touch function and product yield can be enhanced.